<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need some help! by Closetfujoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452723">Need some help!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi'>Closetfujoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfujoshi/pseuds/Closetfujoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Need some help finding a fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco/Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need some help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I'm looking for a drarry fic. Please help!<br/>
Hogwarts was attacked by death eater. Draco was warning the griffindors when it happened and they all ran to the Forest. Ron got his eyes messed up, Hermoine's hands were crushed, and Harry was dying? Or got his ribcage crushed. Draco helped them all and i think Neville was the only one who had a wand?.. Please if you know this fic, comment here! Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>